The Right Hand in Marriage
by simplicity-0o1
Summary: Athrun had once messed up his proposal to a special girl by not doing what he was supposed to [eg. not kneeling on one knee, not choosing a romantic place, not asking the actual QUESTION]. Most people would have learned their lesson, just not Athrun Zala.


**The Right Hand in Marriage**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

**Author's Notes**: This is somewhat of a short oneshot sequel to "More Than a Diamond". I was going to put this at the end of chapter two for "More Than a Diamond" but I realized it was already long enough so I decided to make it a oneshot of its own. If you haven't read "More Than a Diamond" before, you don't have to read that to understand this story. But if you have the time, I'd appreciate it if you dropped by and read that too.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Cagalli and Lacus had both skipped work and were having tea at the Yamato's residence. They were discussing a very important _political_ matter. 

What flowers should they use for Cagalli's bouquet at her wedding?

Cagalli didn't want something ordinary.

While Lacus proposed to the idea of using the most ordinary of the ordinary flower: roses.

So Lacus and Cagalli were in a very heated discussion.

"Why not roses Cagalli?"

"Because I want chrysanthemums!"

"Why?"

"Because I happen to know a little brother of mine who's allergic to chrysanthemums!"

Cagalli grinned mischievously.

"I've always wanted a bloated up person walking me down the aisle and handing me over to Athrun. Swelling is close enough to bloated non?"

Lacus stood up, slapping her hands on the counter which caused the tea cups to shake.

Uh-oh.

Cagalli had forgotten Lacus was four months pregnant.

Thus making her…_emotionally unstable_.

"Cagalli Yula Athha! There is no way I am going to allow you to send my husband to the hospital on your wedding day!"

Lacus walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

Chopping meat.

Chop.

Chop.

Slice.

She turned back around and faced Cagalli.

But Cagalli wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the thing in Lacus' hand.

"Lacus…can you please put that down before coming any closer?" Cagalli asked in a shaking voice.

Lacus was scary when she was mad.

She smiled sweetly at Cagalli, which freaked the latter even more.

She lifted her right hand, the knife glinting in the light.

"Oh, this silly old thing? Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. I'll be careful with it."

"Please, Lacus. Do as I say and slowly put the weapon down," Cagalli begged. "And I promise I'll use roses in my wedding bouquet."

Cagalli could have sworn she saw Lacus smirk smugly as she settled the knife on top of the chopped meat.

Cagalli gave out a sigh of relief.

"Cagalli, I never realized you were that afraid of knives. You've been in_ mobile suits _and _wars_ and yet you were scared as heck when it was just me holding a knife."

Cagalli chuckled nervously. _Yea, it was because of the fact that it was _you_ holding the knife that made it so scary._

"Hey Cagalli, I never got a close look at your engagement ring. May I see it?"

Cagalli proudly raised her hand towards Lacus face, showing off the ring.

"Oh. My. Lord. Cagalli! This is such a beautiful ring!" Lacus exclaimed.

Cagalli beamed boastfully.

"Make sure you teach that little brother of mine a lesson tonight for not getting you a better ring," Cagalli hinted.

"But Cagalli, why is your ring…there?"

Cagalli stared at Lacus strangely.

"Why shouldn't it be there?"

Lacus giggled.

"Oh, never mind Cagalli. Now why don't we go and pick out the theme colour for your wedding? I'm thinking pink would be a very nice colour. They go along with the roses very well."

Cagalli sighed.

_How come I have a feeling this will be more of a second wedding for Lacus rather than a wedding for me?_

* * *

That night, Cagalli raised her right hand and admired the ring on her finger. But something had dawned upon her. 

_"But Cagalli, why is your ring…there?"_

She realized why Lacus had asked her that question earlier.

Now Cagalli was usually a very kind person with a very big heart and knows not to think negatively of her fiancé. Even when she was engaged to Yuuna, she tried to keep her negative thoughts of him all to herself. She had been taught to always think of the positive qualities of people, especially the people who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

She should be thinking positive.

But, _damn_, her fiancé was an idiot.

A _big_ idiot.

* * *

_**The next day**_

It had been a few days after the proposal and Athrun had asked Cagalli out for lunch.

The moment Cagalli had entered their reserved room for their lunch; she walked up to her side of the table and slammed her fist onto it, making the water glasses jump at least an inch. "Athrun Zala, I love you to death, but I can't marry you."

Athrun was taken aback. She's backing out?

"Why not?" he asked as calmly as possible, bracing himself for the answer.

"Athrun, you messed up your proposal to me the first time, and I thought you would have learned your lesson. Yet, I can't believe you were able to mess it up the second time!"

She raised her right hand that was showing off the ring.

He replied with a look of confusion.

She let out a frustrated groan and wacked him on his head, **hard**.

"Athrun Zala, you are the world's biggest idiot, you know that? The engagement ring...is supposed to be on the _other_ hand!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 

Tell me if you liked it or not.

I tried to make it kind of funny, but humour _really_ isn't my thing.

Anyways, thanks for reading.

Tootle loo!


End file.
